


Concentration

by j_quadrifrons



Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: Ace subtype: ace but horny, Canon Asexual Character, Cock Warming, Dehumanization, M/M, and some implied jonelias, extremely asexual sex, gender ambiguous jon, is this the first consensual peterjon i've written? good lord, some background lonely eyes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-10
Updated: 2020-04-10
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:15:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 984
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23580703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/j_quadrifrons/pseuds/j_quadrifrons
Summary: [concept: an au where Jonah tries the sexier method of getting his Archive marked by all the Entities and then gets thoroughly distracted by Jon casually domming Peter]Peter makes himself useful.
Relationships: Peter Lukas/Jonathan Sims
Comments: 22
Kudos: 245





	Concentration

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Kess](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kess/gifts).



> gender ambiguous Jon: Jon's equipment is deliberately vague, masc terms used throughout

With anyone else this would be unthinkable. Jon's always been very happy with a sex life that doesn't involve anyone else at all, thank you very much. Despite his occasional curiosity, just the thought of other people and orgasms in the same place is usually enough to make him cringe, not to mention thoroughly ruin the mood.

And yet – Peter hardly counts as "other people" somehow. He never seems like he's actually present in the room, even when he's making direct eye contact and talking Jon's ear off about nothing at all. Even when he's got his hands on Jon's waist and his cock inside him, filling him up and soothing that unbearable, interminable itch.

_Bloody hormones_ , Jon thinks irritably. He clenches his thighs and raises himself up a little, just so he can drop back down and relish the punch of Peter's cock in just the right spot. Peter babbles on, something about insatiable Beholding sluts, but Jon ignores him, rocking a little to feel that heavy weight shift inside him as he goes back to his research. (He thinks he's spotted a connection between two statements, decades apart but almost certainly in the same place; now he just needs the records to prove it.) It's inconvenient, certainly, that constant stream of meaningless noise, but it's a damn sight better than the physical distractions he knows he'd be dealing with otherwise.

He's actually fairly certain that this is what Elias had meant when he'd sent Peter down to the Archives with instructions for Jon to find a use for him. He's certainly no good with files; Jon isn't entirely certain he's actually literate. Besides, Jon's asexual, not naive. He's seen the way Elias looks at him. And thanks to the way sound echoes from the administrative wing, everyone in the Institute knows what Peter's meetings with the Head entail. Again, from anyone else the whole concept would be uncomfortable beyond belief, but something about the knowledge that Elias is almost certainly watching from the safe distance of his office two floors away is – well.

Jon rocks forward, drops back down again and lets out a soft grunt of satisfaction as Peter's cock hits just right. He's come twice already this morning and _still_ his body is demanding more; this might be more convenient than stewing in his own frustration but he still has work to do, dammit. Peter's breath is cool on the back of his collar, a pleasant contrast to the heat rising through his body, and his big hands wrap helpfully around Jon's thighs as Jon starts to ride him again in earnest.

He falls easily into a steady rhythm, a little faster than an easy, comfortable pace because he does want to get these notes done before lunch. But Peter's cock is very good, heavy and thick, a pleasing stretch he can still feel even after hours of it inside of him. Jon wonders if Elias has gotten any work done this morning, if he just looks in on them from time to time or if he's been watching Jon sitting on Peter's cock since ten minutes after Martin's morning tea rounds. Either way, he's definitely watching now. Jon's skin burns pleasantly at the exposure of being seen, with none of the mortification of having to see the eyes that are watching him. He's close, suddenly; he bats Peter's hands away impatiently so he can get a hand on his own cock.

And that's when Peter groans and drops his head onto Jon's shoulder, his cock pulsing hot and his hands gripping Jon's hips, holding him tightly into his lap as he comes.

"Honestly?" Jon snaps, sharp with frustration. Peter is still twitching inside him but until he loosens his death grip Jon knows he won't be able to get the friction he needs. (He's aware that he's being unfair, but then again, if he'd wanted to be considerate of someone else's needs, he wouldn't be _fucking Peter Lukas in his office_.)

Peter laughs breathlessly against his neck. "I see why he likes you," he says, which Jon wishes was more nonsensical than it was. "I'll be back with you in a moment, Archivist."

He lifts Jon by the grip on his hips and Jon braces himself against his desk. The sudden emptiness makes him gasp, and the slick feeling of Peter's cum dripping from his hole makes him whine. "If you don't hurry up," Jon says, warningly.

But Peter's already settling in, tucking his large frame with surprising ease beneath Jon's desk. His hands go back to Jon's hips, tugging him down to sit in the just vacated chair before pulling his knees apart so Peter can wedge his shoulders between them.

" _Fuck_ ," Jon says emphatically as Peter slides three fingers into him with no resistance. He doesn't quite catch what Peter says, just the smug tone of voice, before Peter leans forward and takes Jon's cock between his lips.

It doesn't take long after that. Jon is very grateful for the soundproofing in his office; he definitely forgot to exert any control over his voice for that one, and the last thing he needs is someone coming to see what's wrong and ruining everything.

When he comes back down Peter is nuzzling his beard into the soft skin of Jon's inner thighs, and his fingers are still curled firmly inside. Jon clenches around them, lest Peter get any clever ideas about moving. Peter just chuckles in response and continues mapping the scars on Jon's thighs with his tongue, moving back every now and then to mouth at Jon's twitching, overstimulated cock.

Well. It isn't quite the same, but it's certainly not bad. Feeling a little more grounded and with a clearer head, Jon turns back to his research. He thinks he knows just where to look, now, for those records.

And at least this way Peter's stopped _talking_.


End file.
